A Darling Monster
by siriusly misunderstood
Summary: I can read people's minds. I have the ability to control fire, and fairly soon I'm going to get my wings. So why is it that I can't make him fall for me' A love-triangle, gay boys and a little bit of magic... what more does a story need? CedricxOCxOC?
1. Prologue AND The Discovery

_**Prologue**_

_The small girl sat quietly in the centre of the bare, white room. She could only have been four; five at the most._

_ The door slowly opened, and a man stepped inside. The black cloak he wore greatly contrasted against the shining walls._

_ The man moved towards the girl, and stroked her cheek gently._

"_I wish I could let you out sweetheart," he said sadly, "but it's too dangerous. You know what you did. We can't risk it happening again."_

_ A tear ran down the girl's face._

"_I want to leave!" she cried out angrily. The man took a hurried step back. "I want to LEAVE!!!"_

_ As she screamed her final word, the man's dark cloak erupted into flames. He shrieked in pain, and wildly ran about, trying to put out the fire. It was no use. The girl's eyes were black as she gazed coldly at her dying father. When the screaming stopped, and all that was left were ashes, the girl stood, and walked out the door._

**_Chapter_ One: The Discovery**

It was getting dark…_ very_ dark. And standing on the side of a rather busy road, waiting for two irresponsible teenagers to pick you up, isn't a smart thing to do.

Then again, I'm not exactly known for my brilliance.

The Qudditch World Cup is tomorrow, and I'm supposed to be going with my two best friends - Fred and George Weasely - and the rest of their family.

At least, that was the plan. But since Fred and George are so late getting here, I'm thinking they might have forgot.

The funny thing is, I don't even _like_ Qudditch that much. It's fun to play and all, but when you just sit there and watch others, it's not that exciting.

The _real _reason I want to go, is because I want to watch Victor Krum. And before you go off getting the wrong idea about me, I'm not boy crazy, (in fact, I've been called lesbian many times, simply because I'm sixteen and I haven't been kissed by a guy. You know what I tell those people? I HAVEN'T BEEN KISSED BY A _GIRL_ EITHER!!!), but there is nobody in their right mind that wouldn't think Victor Krum's hot. And I'm including guys here. Most guys just aren't fruity enough to say it out loud…

It's been said that I have anger issues, and although _I_ disagree, my trunk looks as though it begs to differ. I can't blame it. I mean, if someone randomly started bashing _me_ because their friends were late, I'd think they had anger issues as well.

However, my trunk can now die peacefully, because a car just pulled up in front of me.

"'Ello Darling," George said as he gave me a giant bear hug.

Once he pulled away, I glared at him.

"You're late," I pointed out.

George rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. By like, five minutes."

"Still late," I muttered.

He either didn't hear me, or just chose to ignore what I said, opting to pick up my trunk and taking it to the car.

I bounced over to the passenger seat and climbed in. I have an obsession with sitting in the front of cars. It's a little OCD, but I digress.

"Hi, Fred," I greeted him, pecking him on the cheek.

"Good evening, Darling. Missed me?"

"Not really," I teased.

My full name is Andrea Susan Darling. Hence the 'Darling'. It cracks me up whenever I go out with a girlfriend (as in 'friend that's a girl (I've already mentioned the lesbian thing)) and they call me 'Darling', then some little, old lady looks at us all disapprovingly.

Fred started driving and we began to discuss a few of the previous pranks we'd pulled on people.

Like the time we turned the Black Lake into jelly. I have no idea why we were punished for that. I looked through every rule book in the school, and there was not _one_ mention that it was against the rules.

And it's not like we even damaged the ecosystem! George checked, and there was not one dead fish in sight. Haven't seen the Giant Squid since then though…

"Oh! Andy, I almost forgot," Fred said suddenly, interrupting George's description of Ron's face as he realised he was standing stark naked in the middle of Diagon Alley.

"Forgot what?"

"I got you something."

"What, what, what, what?" I asked excitedly.

He rummaged around in his pocket and pulled out a packet of Skittles.

I gasped.

"You got me SKITTLES??!!"

I lunged over and grabbed them, right out of Fred's hand. Which, considering he was driving, wasn't a smart move.

"Fuck, Andy!" Fred exclaimed once he'd gotten control of the car.

"Well, you know I love you and all Fred, just not in _that_ way…" I joked.

"Oh, shut up you," Fred murmured. If it was anyone else, I would have thought they were angry. But, it was Fred, and I could already see that he was fighting to keep down a grin.

"Have we mentioned the guy yet, Fred?" George asked.

"Can't say we have, George," Fred replied.

"Should we tell her?"

"May as well. She'd find out anyway, soon enough," Fred pointed out.

"Alright then. Andy," George began, turning to face me. "We're not allowed to pull any pranks at the Cup."

"What?! Why not?" I asked disappointedly. I had been _so_ looking forward to dying Percy's freckles green.

"Because we have to look after some guy's son," Fred said sadly.

"How old is the kid?"

"Seventeen," George said.

"And we have to look after a seventeen year old guy, because?…"

"Well, not look_ after_, but we're not allowed to embarrass dad. That's why no pranks," Fred explained.

"Well… I'm just depressed now," I muttered.

"OK, but you know that if you're sad when you walk inside, mum will only hug you tighter," George reminded me.

"Oh, yeah…" I quickly turned my frown upside down; into a grin. And this wasn't a normal grin. This was a oh-my-god-what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-her-face grin.

It made my mouth hurt.

"We're here!" Fred sang out twenty minutes later.

I smiled. I hadn't been to the Burrow in _ages_. Not since last Christmas, at least.

We all walked inside (this time it was _George_ trying to be all manly and tough, picking up my trunk with one hand) and were pounced on by Molly.

Well, _I _was pounced on. Fred and George were simply pushed out the way. It's good to know just how much she loves her family.

"Oh, Andy dear! It is _so_ good to see you."

She embraced me, and I had to bend down. Now, I'm not a giant or anything – I'm 5"7, and one of the tallest girls in my class, but I'm not a _giant_ – Molly is just a very short woman.

I heard Fred and George snicker from where they'd been pushed, and I scowled. They can be such bitches.

When I was finally released, Mrs Weasely told us to quickly eat dinner, and then get to bed.

"You have an early start tomorrow," she had said.

Getting up early makes me cry.

Once we'd eaten, Fred and George ran up to their room, and I made myself comfortable on the couch.

I was meant to share with Ginny and Hermione, but I figured that they'd already be sleeping, and I didn't want to disturb them.

I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the wooden arm of the couch. Now that I think about it, I don't think I was _sleeping_. Unconscious? Yes. But, asleep? No way in hell. I don't think it's actually possible to fall asleep in under three seconds.

I was roused in the morning by a bastard.

I don't mean that personally. Anyone that wakes me in the morning is classified a bastard for about five minutes or so.

"Piss off," I mumbled drowsily.

But it would seem this person didn't care that I was tired and had a bruise on the side of my head the size of a… largish bruise.

No. They stole my pillow and my blanket. Then they pushed me onto the floor. What a fucktard… I'm not sure what that means.

I finally looked at the person who had woken me. Ron.

"I hate you, Ronald Weasely. Just so you know."

"Don't worry. Everyone does at one point or another. It'll pass."

Well, that's… encouraging.

"Go away. I've gotta get dressed and there's _no _way you can stay for that."

"You're in the middle of the lounge room," he pointed out.

Oh. Right. I knew that.

"Well… I guess I'll go to the bathroom then, won't I?"

"That'd be a good plan," he agreed.

I nodded, then dragged my trunk to the bathroom.

I quickly got changed into a plain black shirt and some _extremely_ old jeans. And I mean ancient. These jeans are older than me! and I know that because they used to belong to one of my friends brothers. He wore them when he was fourteen, and he's now thirty-nine.

Once I was dressed, I ran downstairs. And by 'ran', I mean 'fell'.

Fred and George were already seated at the kitchen table, pigging out on breakfast.

I yawned.

"Whasdatim?" I asked drowsily.

"Whasdatim _what_?" George asked confused.

"What. Is. The. Time?" I repeated. Honestly, sometimes I don't think they understand me at all.

"Bit past five," Fred answered.

"Five in the afternoon?" I asked hopefully.

"Five in the _morning_, Darlz," George teased. That was unnecessary, because I know that he hates early mornings just as much as I do, so he has no right to be all 'haha, you had to wake up'. It's just mean.

Arthur walked into the room.

"Good morning everyone!" he said, unusually chirpy for such a godforsaken hour. "You all excited for the big day?"

"Oh yeah. The Cup's on today," I said suddenly.

Fred and George looked at me as though I'd grown an extra head, while Arthur continued on, oblivious.

"That's right. And we'd better leave soon. It'd be horrible if we were late for the Portkey."

I gulped.

"P-p-po-portkey?" I stuttered nervously. Fred and George snickered at my obvious discomfort. It was fine for them.

You see, whenever I travel by magic, I get sick. Like, completely-spewing-up-the-contents-of-my-stomach-for-all-the-world-to-see sick. It's not fun.

That's why Fred and George picked me up in the car.

"Well, yes," Arthur said nervously, after seeing my expression. "But remember, it's the only way we can get to the Cup."

I nodded. I know. I've just got to hold it in… good thing I didn't have breakfast.

It was then that Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny made their way into the kitchen. They saw my face and immediately took a step back. I can't blame them. When I get sick, the ground (and often the people around me) gets messy.

Arthur looked at his watch.

"Uh oh. We're running late. You four can eat on the way," he said to the guys that had just come in.

He pushed us out the door and we began our trek to the Portkey.

I'd say it was ten miles or so, to get to the Portkey. But it felt like a whole lot more.

I saw a hill up ahead, with two figures on it.

One was short and chubby, the other tall and muscular… and sexy. I can't leave out sexy. That's an important factor that must _never_ be left out of a description.

We finally caught up to them, and I was glad. The hill wasn't particularly steep, but it was still a hill.

"Amos!" Mr Weasely greeted the chubby man. "It's so good to see you! It's been too long."

"Marvelous to see you too, Arthur! I say, are all these yours? You and Molly must've been busy."

I grimaced at the old man's attempt at an innuendo. Those are best left to the professionals… which in this case, would be anyone _but_ this Amos character.

"No, no, no. Only the red heads are mine. This is my only daughter Ginny, also the youngest. Ron, Fred and George." As Mr Weasely introduced them, they shook both the guys hands (by that I mean, they shook Amos' hand, and then they shook the sexy fellow's hand). "The other three are Hermione Granger," Hermione shook hands with the _sexy_ guy first, and then Amos. A pleasant change of routine; everyone else said hello to Amos first, to which I ask _why_? "Andrea Darling, and Harry Potter."

I was planning on shaking Amos' hand, really, I was! But when you go to say hello to a person, and they then completely ignore you, instead going straight for the _famous _person's hand, you just feel a little rejected.

I stood to the side, rather miserable, while everyone else watched the conversation between Harry and Amos.

It was when the sexy dude's name was finally spoken, that I realised who he was.

Cedric Diggory.

Now, don't get me wrong, I don't hate the guy, but he's just so… so… _perfect_! He's good looking, smart, good at sports, always got a bazillion girls hanging off him, he's great with kids… . I'm not actually sure on that last one, but he's so superior at everything else that he does, why not that as well??

"Hey, Andy." Cedric said to me.

Well, at least he's nicer than his father… the stupid asshole.

"Hey, Cedric. Good to see you." I replied nicely. Like I said, I don't hate him, and in fact, he's quite pleasant to be around, but it's just the _idea_ of him and what he stands for that I don't like.

"Yeah, you too. I'm guessing you didn't realise it was me that was tagging along?"

"I like to think of it as _baby-sitting_, but no. Nobody told me because… I actually don't know why. I bet Arthur just thought we all hated you after the whole 'beating Harry in Qudditch' thing you had going last year."

"Um… have you not seen the death glares I'm getting from the twins?" He seemed surprised.

"No. I've seen them," I replied. "But they gave me that exact same look a few months ago when I wouldn't help them with their Transfiguration homework."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because they know more about Transfiguration than I do! They were just too busy pranking people to bother doing their homework."

"I reckon you're pretty smart," he disagreed. "I heard you aced that Potions test."

"I ace _every_ Potions test, because Snape is a scary, scary, sad, little man… with a big nose," I added quickly.

He laughed. And I don't just mean a little side-chuckle either. He actually seemed as if he thought what I said was funny; not that I'm in any way surprised of course.

He has a nice laugh; just another thing to add to my list of things that Cedric Diggory is perfect at (and yes, I really do have a list. It's not on paper, but it's hidden in my mind somewhere).

"I'm leaving now, son. Have a fantastic time!" Amos said, pulling his son into a tight hug.

Cedric blushed, which made me grin. It's just so _cute_ when guys blush.

"Alright dad. I'll see you when the game ends." Cedric was still attempting to get his father off of him.

The struggle only widened my smile.

After a few more minutes, Amos Apparated off, leaving us to stand around a mangy, old boot.

I gulped.

"So… not only is that thing a Portkey, some weirdo used to _wear_ it? And… is that a taco in the toe?" I said amazed. I've seen some _pretty_ weird stuff in my lifetime, but this just tops it. Without a doubt.

"You know what, Darlz?" Fred began. "I think you're right!"

I scoffed.

"No need to sound so surprised or anything, bitch," I muttered.

Either Cedric heard me, or he's just really weird, because he randomly started chuckling. I don't know about anyone else, but I was rooting for the first option.

"Alright everyone. Finger on the taco… I mean boot!" Arthur hurried to fix his mistake, but the damage was already done. Everyone laughed, and moved as far away from the taco as physically possible.

I placed a finger on the heel of the boot, and stood still.

I began my deep breathing technique. Breath _in_, for seven seconds… _hold_ for seven seconds… breathe_ out _for seven seconds… and before I knew what was happening, I felt a tug on the back of my navel, and was suddenly flying through the air.

I couldn't wait for it to end, so I could find a bucket, crawl into a ditch, and die.

Slightly _after_ too long, I heard Arthur yell to let go, and I fell onto the ground with a thud.

For a moment, I focused on the physical pain of practically landing on your head, but soon moved on to more pressing matters.

"Ugh… I need a bucket…" I groaned, and in a matter of seconds I had a choice of seven, different coloured buckets. There was a red one, yellow one, green one, blue one, indigo one, violet one, and a pink one.

I chose the violet one, because today purple's my favourite colour.

I threw up in the most unattractive, unladylike, disgusting, repellent, nauseating, horrible, sordid, filthy, ghastly, sickening, repulsive and revolting way ever in the history of all barfing.

It was something to be proud of for generations to come.

"Question," Ginny began. "Where the _hell_ did all that come from? You didn't even have breakfast!"

"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny…" I shook my head at her. "You should have learned by now, _not_ to question the stomach. It answers to no man. Or _woo_-man, in this case."

She grinned.

"Hey, who's bucket did I use?" I asked curiously. No one answered. And this wasn't because they're just bitches. It's a game we have. I've got to guess who gave me the bucket, and if I guess right, whatever colour bucket it was, I get that colour Skittles. That's why I _never_ choose pink, because you can't get pink Skittles. It'd be awesome if you could though…

I looked everyone dead in the face.

– Hermione was the yellow.

– Harry was the green

– Fred was the red.

– George was the pink (he always chooses pink for some reason. I haven't figured out _why_ yet…)

– Ginny was the blue.

– Arthur was the indigo, which means…

"Cedric gave me the violet one." I finally said.

"Got it in one," he said astonished.

I smirked. Everyone's always amazed the first time… and the second time… and every single time they ever see it… Sadly, it's a frequent occurrence.

"Alright everyone. Let's go get our tents set up!" Arthur said excitedly.

We all bounced after him… actually, I think I'm the only one that bounced. Everyone else walked, like normal people.

We caught up to Arthur as he was trying to figure out how to pay the Muggle grounds keeper. Eventually, Harry went over and helped him, which made me laugh.

After all that, we made it to our campsite.

I know it was our site, because of the sign that read _Weezely_. It was a dead give away; amazing but true.

"Here we are. Now, Cedric, Andy, Fred and George, you go and get us some firewood," Arthur said.

"Shouldn't you set up the tents first, Arthur?" I suggested.

"Oh, that won't take very long," he waved us away. "By the time you get back, we'll have all this sorted and ready to go."

I turned around and began walking off, even though I _knew_ that when we got back, Arthur would still be figuring out how to get the tent out of the bag.

As Fred and George started singing to the tune of 'Can't Touch This', I knew it would be a _long_ time until we got back to camp… that's why I joined them.

After ten minutes or so, my voice became hoarse, so I gave up.

Of course, this whole time, Cedric had been shaking his head sadly. I can't really blame him. Outsiders often find us weird.

Whoa. These guys are weird. It's cool though, that they can be themselves…

"What the hell was that?!" I jumped.

"What are you talking about, Andy?" Fred replied.

"Someone said something!"

"I think you're going mental, babe." George said sadly.

"No, I seriously heard someone say something. They said 'whoa. These guys are weird. It's cool though, that they can be themselves,' _exactly_ like that!"

I saw Digg's eyes widen as I spoke, but I didn't really think anything of it until I heard the voice again…

Andy? Can you actually hear what I'm saying?

"Yes!" I replied.

Try and think something back.

_Um… I don't really know what to think in a situation like this. It's not something that happens to me all that often…_

Figures you'd say something like that. It's Cedric, by the way. I wasn't sure if you'd actually want to know who you were speaking to…

_Huh. Cedric? I wasn't really expecting you. I was hoping for someone a bit more good looking…_

He put his hand to his chest.

Ouch. My heart. It hurts.

I smirked.

_OK, I'm sorry. You're very pretty… for a girl._

Thanks for that. I'll be sure to come to you whenever I need a confidence booster.

_Were you being sarcastic right now? Because I couldn't really tell…_

Yeah. It was sarcasm Andy.

_Good to know. Um… I'm going to actually _talk_ now, because this whole thing is seriously freaky. Wanna ask Dumbledore when we get back to school?_

Sure thing. Now, no more talking with our brains. Fred and George are looking as if the silence is killing them. Or maybe it's the other way around…

I chuckled.

"Hey, look! Wood!" I suddenly yelled.

"Um, Darling? That's a tree." Fred pointed out.

"Oh… that makes sense… can we kill it?"

"Why would you want to kill a tree? What did it ever do to you?" George asked, genuinely curious.

"_Because,_ I'm lazy and I don't wanna walk anymore."

"Makes sense," Cedric agreed.

"OK," Fred conceded. "Accio firewood!"

A whole heap of suitable firewood came shooting out at us from the trees, and landed on the ground in front of Fred.

"Um... guys?" I began. "Why didn't we just do that while we were back at the camp?"

My question was answered with silence, so I rolled my eyes and started walking back toward camp. Men can be so dumb.

I spotted the tent when I was about fifty metres away. Actually, I spotted _two_ tents; one for the girls, one for the guys. I thought this a good idea, because there are only three girls, and we get the whole tent!

Heehee... _suckers_.

"Oh, good! You're back." Mr Weasely exclaimed as I got closer.

"... yep."

I couldn't really think of a suitable response to that; I think it's my lack of sleep. Or all that throwing up. I'm hungry.

"Well, the rest of us are here, if you want to go say hello. Bill and Charlie are in this tent... I'm not too sure where Percy's run off to..."

I went to the entrance of the tent.

"Everybody better have their pants on!" I called out before going in.

"Andy! Don't be absurd... you know I only take my pants off when you're _in_ the room."

I ran over to Charlie and threw my arms around him.

"Charlie!"

"Hello to you to. Did you miss me or something?" he teased.

I think he was referring to the way that I was still choking him.

I let go, and sat down on the table.

"Well, it _has_ been about, a year since I last saw you." I reminded him.

"Oh _yeah_. I was wondering why you were taller..."

I grinned at him.

Me and Charlie have been good friends ever since I first met him. He'd just had this aura of friendliness that I couldn't resist. Of course, I may have liked him a lot at the time because I was thirteen, he had just turned nineteen, and I thought he was _hot_.

I got over my crush pretty quickly though, because I realised that boys were just gross. After that we had a pretty tight friendship. We didn't get to talk face-to-face that often, but a lot of letters were sent.

"Andy, I know you missed me and all, but restrain yourself."

That was Bill, and his extraordinary attempt at sarcasm. Needless to say, he failed.

"I saw you three weeks ago, Billy goat. Three weeks... one year... need I say more?"

He glared at me, and then stuck out his tongue.

I sighed. I guess some people never grow up. Of course, he was being incredibly adorable, so I held out my arms in a gesture of peace. He came over and gave me a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

That would be when the twins and Cedric got back.

"Thanks for helping us carry this stuff, Andy," George groaned.

I grimaced. I _knew_ there was something I'd forgotten to do...

**Well, I've returned to fanfiction, obviously. And, this time, with the intention of actually _finishing_ this story. Hopefully. **

** Just so you all know... I'm a review whore. So, hint-hint, nudge-nudge!**

**~G**


	2. Qudditch World Cup

**Disclaimer...**

Me: "Yes, hi. I um... (**cough cough**) actually wrote Harry Potter. JK stole the book off me."

Sirius: "No you didn't. I think I'd remember _you_, wouldn't I Remy?"

Remus: "No. You were far too busy making out with that girl."

Sirius: "Angelica?"

Remus: "No. Not her. The _other_ one."

Sirius: "Sarah?"

Remus: **sighs**. "The one with the _massive_ knockers."

Sirius: "_Oh_! Her. Yeah. I don't think I ever learnt her name..."

Me: "See, exactly. You just can't remember me cause you're a man whore."

Sirius: "... maybe."

Me: **pokes tongue out at Sirius**. "Ha ha. I win. You lose."

Sirius: "Let's go, Remy. She's annoying."

**Sirius and Remus walk off.**

Me: "Guys? Guys? Come back! It was a joke!"

_I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, Sirius wouldn't have died. Neither would anyone else, and there would be a whole heap more smut. Heheh. _Smut.

**_Chapter_ Two: Qudditch World Cup**

We sat around the camp and exchanged stories of our holidays. Charlie had gotten me a dragon tooth necklace. He had found it – or so he said – sitting underneath his pillow one morning. I didn't believe him, but I played along. It was a _very_ cool necklace.

"Shouldn't we be off now?" Percy suggested to the group. He had always been uptight, but lately he'd been ten times worse. He even snapped at _me_ for not doing my holiday homework. Probably should have listened to him...

"Yes, you're right!" Arthur exclaimed. "Let's go everyone."

We all stopped what we were doing, and began to walk to the Qudditch pitch. I gazed around impressively.

This is _nothing_ like the pitch at Hogwarts, chimed a voice in my head. I tugged on my ear nervously. I'd forgotten about that.

I didn't respond. Not only did I not want to, but I wasn't sure exactly how I went about doing it. Do I just think thoughts, and then he hears them? Or do I have to direct the thoughts to him?

Deciding not to worry about these new powers at the time, I focused my attention on the conversation going on between the Weasley's, Harry, and the Malfoy's. Well, not focused as much as pretended to be mildly interested.

I knew how all these conversations went.

**Lucius: You're so poor! Hahaha! I'm rich!**

**Arthur: Well at least I'm not a prick!**

**Lucius: But you're poor!**

**Draco: Haha Potter! You hang out with the Weasley's. You're so gay!**

**Harry: At least I don't grope Crabbe in the showers.**

**Draco: You swore to never mention that again!**

**Lucius: Goodbye poor people. Remember, we are more amazing than you, because of our smokin' hot bodies and our sexy, blonde hair. And we're rich! Hahahahahaha!**

Maybe not _exactly_ like that, but it's the general gist of it.

Lucius and Draco stalked off, and the rest of us sat down in our seats. I was astonished at the amazing spots we had. I know that Arthur was a lovable guy and all, but I didn't think that people would just hand him a whole heap of _amazing_ tickets out of the goodness of the hearts. Then again, maybe other people are just nicer than I am.

"Welcome to the four hundred and twenty-second Qudditch World Cup!" the Minister of Magic – Cornelius Fudge – announced to the crowd. "Let the match begin!"

I watched the Qudditch match eagerly through the lens of my Binoculars. Or, to be more specific, I watched _Victor Krum_ eagerly through the lens of my Binoculars. He. Is. A. BABE!!! Just saying.

"Wait, wait, wait," I said at the end of the match, trying to overpower the thunderous roar that overtook the stadium. "So... what just happened?"

"Krum caught the Snitch," Hermione explained, "but the Irish won."

"Isn't that kind of stupid?" I asked. "Oh well. Maybe he just got knocked on the head by a Bludger _one_ too many times, if ya know what I'm saying."

She chuckled.

"He just wanted to end the game on his own terms."

Later that night, back inside the tent, we were all celebrating the Irish win. I myself, didn't actually support Ireland, but I preferred the colour _green_ to the colour _red_, so the leprechauns it was!

"Everyone! We have to get out of here!" Arthur rushed back inside the tent, a tone of urgency in his voice I had never heard before. He was usually so laid back, while Molly did all the necessary screaming. Right then, he was frightened. I could see it in his eyes.

The lot of us ran outside, and my eyes widened at the chaos just outside the tent. People were rushing wildly about, screaming as if their very lives depended on it. I looked upwards, only to see the Muggle that had directed us to our camp site – and his wife and children – all hanging upside down in the air. I glanced around, trying to discover who was responsible for the cruelty, when I saw them. _Death Eaters_. I paled, and bit my lip nervously.

"Andrea!" someone shouted. "Come on!"

Remembering that the Muggles weren't the only ones in immediate danger, I raced towards the voice. I saw Fred disappear into the mass, and I turned around, frantically trying to see anyone I recognized. It was in all in vain; I could barely see my own hand past the smog.

A few people rudely bumped into me in their haste to escape to the forest, and I fell over. I winced as my head hit something sharp; probably a rock. I gingerly felt my temple, and grimaced as my hand came away sticky with blood.

Struggling to find my footing, a hand reached out and grabbed my forearm, pulling me up. I didn't know the person helping me – I had never seen him before in my life – but at the time, I wasn't going to complain. He was wearing a grey hoodie, and I couldn't see his eyes.

He dragged me into the middle of the forest. When we could no longer hear the screams he stopped, and sat me down on a rock. Pulling out his wand, he pointed it at me. I frowned. Why go to all the trouble of helping me, only to kill me anyway?

"Episkey," he murmured, and after the sickly warm feeling disappeared, my head felt considerably better.

"Um... thanks," I said awkwardly. "I'm Andy, and you...?"

He held a finger to my lips. He had a small marking on it. A tattoo, I'd think. I didn't want to look at his finger too closely though, as I'd go cross-eyed.

"Stay here. Someone's looking for you."

I heard a twig snap, and I spun around. When I turned back, my rescuer was gone.

"Andrea?" a faint voice called out. "Andy?"

I jumped up.

"I'm over here!" I cried back.

After a lot of stumbling and a fair amount of cursing, Cedric appeared. A flash of concern passed over his eyes as he spotted my wound.

"It's all good," I assured him. "The others?"

"They're safe," he replied. "For now at least."

Suddenly, a steady, thumping sound became louder and louder. Footsteps. Lots of them.

"Stay quiet," Cedric whispered to me.

Three Death Eaters appeared in the clearing we were standing in.

"Lookie here boys!" the tallest joked to the others. "Looks like _someone_ was trying to get a little more action than _we_ provided."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes – the full seriousness of the situation hadn't yet hit me. What a lame joke.

"Doesn't seem fair, does it," said another.

"I agree. We Death Eaters believe in _sharing_."

My eyes widened.

_Cedric... please don't tell me they mean what I think they mean._

I think they mean what you think they mean. But if they honestly think that they're going to without a fight...

I was almost surprised at the anger in Cedric's voice, but then I remembered that he was _Cedric Diggory_; the poster child of all that is right, pure and noble.

"You're not going to touch her," Cedric said quietly.

The men looked at each other.

"Ooh whoo hoo!" said the tallest. "Looks like this'uns gonna stick up for his girl. Good. I was desperate for a fight; torturing Muggles is only entertaining for so long..."

Cedric stepped forward, and pushed me behind him. He pulled out his wand and stood defensively. "Take your best shot."

A Death Eater whipped out his wand and pointed it at Cedric.

"Say your prayers little boy. They'll be your last. Avada –"

The Death Eater froze, and glanced down at his cloak. The hem had somehow caught on fire, and the flames quickly spread to his legs, and then his torso, before he was engulfed. His horrified screams echoed around the clearing, and though the other two Death Eaters tried to put out the fire, it was futile. The flames kept burning until there was nothing left but ashes.

The remaining Death Eaters looked at the two of us fearfully, but didn't stay around to avenge their comrade; the moment the clearing became silent, the two Apparated.

"... was that you or me?" Cedric asked me: half in awe, half disgust.

I shook my head slowly.

"I don't... I don't know. I didn't feel anything."

"Me neither."

We remained quiet for a few minutes, staring at the ashes before us. I tugged gently on Cedric's sleeve.

"Let's get out of here," I said quietly. He nodded, and we found our way back to the campsite.

"There you two are!" Arthur cried, his voice flooded with relief. "Fred and George said they hadn't seen you in the crowd, and..."

"We're fine Arthur," I assured him. Cedric looked at me curiously.

We aren't going to tell them what happened?

_We don't even know what _did_ happen. Let's just wait, and tell Dumbledore._

Cedric nodded, though he seemed hesitant. I can't blame him. I wanted to tell Arthur exactly what had happened, then head off to bed and cry.

"Andy!" two voices cried out simultaneously. Fred and George wrapped their arms around me tightly, and I rested my head on Fred's chest.

"What happened?" George asked, gingerly pushing my hair back from the side of my face.

"I fell over," I chuckled. "Big surprise there. It's all healed though, don't worry. I'm just going to need a _long_ shower."

They laughed, and we slinked off back to the tent. I couldn't help but take one last glance at Cedric, who looked pensive, as though something was troubling him. Not that – after the events of the night – I was surprised.

When I woke up the next morning, Amos had Apparated over to pick Cedric up. I wouldn't see him until the train back to Hogwarts.

Fred and George were acting strangely quite, and when we arrived back at the Burrow, I could have sworn that they were actually _happy_ when Molly hugged the living daylights out of them. I suppose I wasn't the only person who had suffered at the hands of the Death Eaters.

Of course, the lot of us bounced back quickly; we were great like that. A measly three days after we returned from the World Cup, the twins and I had suggested our own game of Qudditch. Charlie and Bill would be staying at the Burrow for awhile, so I thought we could play four on four. Of course, as we only had eight players, we didn't play an official game of Qudditch.

We had two Keepers and six Chasers. We couldn't find Charlie's old Quaffle, so Ginny jokingly suggested we play with the garden gnomes. Needless to say, the idea was immensely popular with all of us, especially with Mrs Weasely who had been meaning to get rid of them for awhile.

The teams were Harry, Ron, Ginny and Bill, verse Fred, George, Charlie and I. I was voted the keeper for our team, whereas Bill volunteered. Charlie conjured us up two large hoops at separate ends of the field, which Bill and I were to defend.

The Chasers had to sweep a garden gnome from the garden, and throw it through the hoop. It turned into quite the enjoyable game, and by the end of the day, the lot of us were exhausted. Since none of us were bustling around the house – except for the adults, Hermione and Percy, none of who made much of a disturbance – Molly spent an enjoyable afternoon relaxing, and then still had enough time to create a delicious feast. When we had all had our fill, there was enough food left on the table to feed at _least_ another five people. She had always been an excellent cook. When I was in Hogwarts, her cooking was the only thing I missed about the outside world.

"It was _wonderful_ Molly," I complimented. "As always."

She blushed slightly from the praise.

That night Hermione went back to her parents house, which meant I could room with Genny. Ergo, I got a _real_ bed. I'd had a massive kink in my neck for days from not sleeping properly.

"We get to be room mates again, Gin!" I said excitedly.

"Oh _yay_," she replied sarcastically. "Do you know that you snore?"

She laughed.

"I do _not_!" I protested. "... do I?"

"No, you don't. It was a _joke_, Andy. You're best friends with Fred and George; I'm sure you know what that is by now."

I rolled my eyes and sunk down onto the delightfully soft mattress. "Night Ginny! Don't let the bed bugs bite... I think Fred slipped some in here the other day."

Ginny visibly flinched, and checked cautiously beneath her pillow before resting her head on top of it.

"Yeah. Night Andy."

**So, hope you liked it more than I enjoyed writing it. And I enjoyed writing it, so... **

** You see that button right there? I don't have an arrow, but know that it's in a southerly direction. You see it now? Well, if you click on it, and then write a few words, you'll get a cookie! An invisible, tasteless cookie that you can't feel... but a COOKIE!**


	3. Diagon Alley

_**Chapter **_**Three****: Diagon Alley**

"Dumbledore sent both your Hogwarts letters as well as ours," Percy said as he handed letters to Harry and I.

I opened mine eagerly. Fred, George and I were starting our sixth year at Hogwarts, and this particular letter held the results of our OWL's.

ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS

Pass Grades: Outstanding (O) Fail Grades: Poor (P)

Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)

Acceptable (A) Troll (T)

ANDREA SUSAN DARLING HAS ACHIEVED:

Ancient Runes: O

Astronomy: E

Care of Magical Creatures: E

Charms: O

Defence Against the Dark Arts: O

Herbology: A

History of Magic: P

Potions: O

Transfiguration: O

I grinned. I wasn't a nerd like Hermione, who studied everyday and had no time for fun, but when I studied, I _studied_. I was smart because I worked my ass off.

"Whatcha get?" Fred asked me.

We swapped parchments, and he whistled.

"Holy shi –" he froze at a stern look from Molly. "– sh kebab," he finished lamely. "This is _really_ good, Andy. I mean, I'm impressed, especially because you studied about as much as we did."

"I resent that!" I protested. "I mean, I _actually_ studied. You guys just messed about in the library and distracted me."

"We studied," George disagreed, handing his results to Fred. "We just spent our spare time doing more important things like... helping the crippled and the otherwise unfortunate." He hastily changed the end of his subject from 'pranking people' to something he'd be less likely to be yelled at about.

Molly rolled her eyes; she knew what he was going to say.

"Congratulations on _your_ results dear," she said, patting me on the back.

"But, it's kind of unfair you got an O in Potions," Fred pointed out. "I mean, Snape can't have massive crushes on _all_ of his students!"

I hit him on the arm. "Shut up. I can't help it that I'm such a babe!"

He raised an eyebrow, and laughed.

I took out the book list from my envelope.

"Oh, we are going to have _fun_ this year boys," I muttered.

"What?" Fred asked.

"Why?" George added, reaching across his brother for his own book list. He whistled. "This lot ain't gonna be cheap mum."

"We'll manage," she said. "We always do."

I couldn't help but feel the guilt wash over me, as it so often did. Out of all the people I've met, the Weasley's are by far the most generous, kind people _ever_. I have offered – more than once – to pay for everyone's school books, but Molly and Arthur always decline. To relieve my conscience, I often leave galleons and sickles lying around the house. I wish I could do so much more for them, but the _secretive_ way is the only way I can help without seeming pitying. I don't pity them – quite the opposite – I just think they all deserve so much more than what they have. Except, perhaps, Percy. He's doing quite well on his own.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Molly said later that day.

We nodded, and Fred took a handful of Floo powder.

"Diagon Alley," he said clearly, before he was engulfed in green flames. After the flash of light, when my eyes adjusted to the darkness, he was gone.

"You next dear," Molly said to me. I smiled, and followed after Fred.

I brushed the soot off my jumper, and grinned at Fred. He was rubbing at his elbow, and I laughed.

"What part of 'keep your elbows in' don't you understand?" I asked him sadly. He shrugged, and George stepped out of the fireplace.

"Look at it," he said. "Ain't it beautiful?"

I was confused; I was still looking at Fred's elbow.

"I wish we could get a shop here," Fred agreed. "People would flock from all over the country to buy our jokes. We'd be more popular than Zonkos!"

We all stared at the empty building in awe, that is, until Molly emerged.

"What are you lot looking at?" she asked. "Actually, I don't want to know. Just _behave_."

When the rest of the family emerged, Molly let us go off on our own. The first place Fred, George and I went, was to Gringotts. The twins had_ no _problem accepting money from me.

I threw them a few galleons each, and took a small bag for myself. This would also be my money for school; you never know when it's going to come in handy.

"Let's go shopping boys," I laughed.

Three hours later, our arms were heavy. We had gotten our school things first, and when we realized we still had a heap of money left over – the books were surprisingly cheap; most were on sale – we rushed around in a frenzy. Lollies, pranking equipment and all sorts of other knick knacks were hastily hidden before Molly could ask what we brought.

We found her at Flourish and Blott's with Ginny, and asked if we could head back to the Burrow. She handed us some Floo powder, and we left Diagon Alley.

Back at the Burrow, the twins and I lazed about and ate chocolate frogs.

"We should play truth or dare," I said suddenly, bored with the uncommon silence.

"What's that?" Fred asked.

"Muggle game," I explained. "You ask someone truth or dare, and they choose which one to do."

George grinned. "Sounds fun. Are you sure it's a Muggle game?"

I laughed, and rolled onto my side, facing them.

"Sure am. So, Fred. Truth or dare?"

"... _truth_," he said cautiously.

"OK, remember you've gotta answer truthfully," I reminded him. He nodded. "Who was your first, _real_ kiss?"

He bit his lip, and glances between George and I.

"Melissa Galveston," he mumbles. I snort.

"No way!" George said. "The one with the _huge _nose?"

"OK, my turn," Fred ignores his brother. "George, truth or dare?"

"Dare," George says quickly. Fred smirks evilly.

"I want _you_, to... eat seven Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans."

George shrugs his shoulder, and reaches for the box. Fred stops him.

"Of _my_ choice."

George pales, but doesn't back down. Fred hands him the beans, and George eats them, one by one. He lists the flavour when he's finished with a bean.

"Pepper... caramel... _ear wax_... bogey... peppermint... spinach..."

George bites nervously into the last bean – it was _brown_ – and immediately spits it out.

"That was _shit_!" he exclaims.

"Well, _I_ thought it was a great dare," Fred sulks.

I look at George's disgusted face, and a smile spreads across my own.

"I think he means that it was a shit flavoured bean."

Fred's eyes widen, before he cracks into laughter. I follow a second or two behind him, and pound the floor with my fists.

George is scowling, but after a few minutes or so – and about fifteen chocolate frogs (white, of course) – his mood is lightened.

"You're turn now," George said. "Truth or dare?"

I bit my lip.

"Um... truth?"

Fred laughed.

"Don't ask _us_," he said.

"Who is the hottest bloke in seventh year?" George asked.

I thought about it for a moment. If they had have asked me last year, I would have said Oliver Wood – he is _such_ a hottie – but Oliver finished school last year.

"I suppose... Cedric Diggory," I answered finally.

The twins snorted, and I scowled at them.

"What?" I asked.

"What's wrong with you?" George asked. "How can you _possibly_ think Diggory's hot?"

"... he has a nice ass. _Obviously_. I know you two are as straight as a... really straight thing, but even _you_ should have noticed!"

I saw Fred look away bashfully. George notices, and his mouth falls into an 'o'.

"I'm bored of this game," Fred says. "Let's do something else."

"Cedric?" I laugh as Fred glares at me. George however, bursts into laughter.

"That's funny," George titters.

I mock bowed. "Thank you, thank you."

"Let's go for a walk," Fred suggested.

The three of us stood, and wandered out to the woods beside the house. It was the middle of the day, but as we stepped inside the forest, it felt different. Timeless.

"This is creepy," I muttered. George nodded his head.

"That's why we don't come out here all that often," Fred explained.

We walked deeper and deeper into the woods. There was a path, but it wasn't well used.

I heard a rustling, and froze.

"What was that?" I whispered. The twins stopped too, and listened.

"I don't hear anything Darl," George said. I nodded, and stepped forward. We moved forward a few paces, and the noise started up again. I paused.

"I think we should head back guys," I said slowly. "Molly's probably home, and she'll be wondering where we are."

"But you didn't get to see the clearing!" Fred moaned.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"We can come back some other time," I said.

They nodded, and we headed back to the house.

Before I closed the back door, I took one last glance to the wood. Staring at me, from in between the trees, were a pair of bright purple eyes. They twinkled, like they were laughing, before disappearing out of view.

I didn't tell either of the twins about what I saw. When I thought back on it, I realized that it must have just been my imagination playing tricks on me. But every night afterwards, I dreamed of them.

The evening before we were due back at Hogwarts, I was curled up in bed with a good old book, when Ginny walked into the room. She sank down onto her bed with a loud sigh. Dog-earing the page, I set it down.

"What's wrong?" I asked her curiously.

She took one long look at me, before bursting into an explanation.

"It's Harry. He's just so... gah!"

She pressed her face into her pillow and screamed.

"Why doesn't he like me?" she asked sadly; once she'd calmed down a little.

"I think he does," I comforted her. "Or at least, he _will_. He just doesn't notice it yet. You're his best friends sister. The one thing in the world that he doesn't want to risk losing, is his friends. And I don't think he knows just how much he means to you."

She sighed loudly, and laid back.

"I wish guys were girls sometimes. Girls I get. Guys are just so... They think_ we're_ complicated? _Puhlease_."

I agreed.

"It's true. Guys are stupid."

After a few moments of silence, Ginny broke it.

"I'm _bored_, Andy. Tell me a story."

"What kind of story?" I queried.

"A classic," she replied. "Oh! Do the princess and the frog!"

"The original, or the Muggle version?"

Ginny snorted.

"As if I'd want to hear the _Muggle_ version. It's so lame!"

I nodded in agreement. It really was.

_There once was a beautiful, young princess. However, she was as pathetically dimwitted as she was beautiful. Her father – sick of the girl – sent out a decree, that any man that could convince the girl to marry him and leave the palace, would gain half the king's land._

_ Of course, every man that heard the news – noble and otherwise – raced to the castle, eager to prove themselves worthy of the beautiful maiden's hand._

_ Alas, she would consent to none. They were either too short, too tall, too muscular, too skinny, too pale, too dark, too clever, too witty, too stupid or too doltish. No man, however seemingly perfect, was right for her. She wanted a _true_ prince Charming. _

_ The king, at his wits end, sent a message to his brother, who ruled in the next country. When his brother replied, he suggested using magic. The young man that had delivered the brother's message, was in fact, a wizard, and offered his services to the king._

_ The wizard's only request, was that no matter how unorthodox a scene might take place, that the king go along with it. The king, desperate for anything that may work, eagerly agreed._

"_Send the princess down to the lake at sunset tonight," the wizard ordered the king._

_ The wizard cast a disillusionment spell over himself, and hid by the lake. Conjuring a frog, he quickly cast a charm that would make the frog appear like it was talking. _

_ When the princess appeared, carrying a small, golden ball, the wizard smiled to himself. It would be too easy..._

_ With a flick of his wand, the princess' ball fell into the lake._

"_Oh no!" she cried. "Will no one help me? I would hate to break a nail retrieving the ball..."_

"_I will help you," said the wizard, though the voice appeared to be coming from the frog. The frog jumped into the river, and when he reappeared, held the golden ball in his mouth._

"_However can I repay you?" cried the princess, not at all fazed by the talking frog._

"_Take me to your castle, princess, and –"_

"_Sorry," the princess cut him off. "I think I hear my father calling."_

_ The princess ran off before the frog/wizard could complete his request. Sighing, the wizard removed his charms and picked up the frog._

"_Looks like this will be a little harder than we thought, my friend," the wizard whispered to the frog. _

_ The wizard waited by the lake until he knew dinner was being served. Recasting his spells, the wizard took the frog to the castle door. The wizard knocked, and the princess opened the door._

"_Oh. It's you. What do _you_ want?" she asked irritatedly. The wizard shook his head. This girl was a piece of work._

"_You said that you would repay me for helping you, princess," the frog cried._

"_What did he do to help you, daughter?" the king asked, recognizing this as one of the unusual scenes the wizard had warned him about._

"_He retrieved my ball for me. It was no big deal. I could have done it myself."_

_ The rest of the rooms occupants burst into laughter, but the princess didn't notice; she had spotted her reflection, and was preoccupied primping herself._

"_Come inside, my dear frog. My daughter will grant you anything you desire."_

"_Pick me up," the frog demanded. The princess crinkled her nose in disgust, and retrieved a handkerchief from her pocket. Using only two fingers, she lifted the frog up – using the handkerchief – and walked back to the dining table._

"_Let me sit on the table," cried the frog. "I'm very hungry."_

_ The princess sighed and set the frog beside her._

_ The wizard, chortling with laughter, watched in amusement as the frog jumped onto the princess' plate. She shrieked as soup landed on her dress._

"_Don't squeal, princess," said the frog. "It hurts my ears so."_

"_You don't even have ears, you stupid, green midget," the princess muttered. _

_ The frog continued to make a mess of the dinner table, and when the time for bed arrived, the princess was obviously relieved._

"_Well then. Good to see you again, frog. Bye bye."_

"_Not so fast," said the frog. "I'm tired. Take me to your room, and let me sleep on your pillow."_

_ The princess was about to protest, but after a warning glare from her father, conceded._

_ She picked up the frog and took him to her room. The wizard barely managed to squeeze through the door before the princess slammed it. _

"_I'm going to get changed," said the princess. "Don't poop on my things."_

_ She walked into another room, and the wizard sat in a chair beside her bed. He was quite bored._

_ When the princess returned, the frog was sitting on her pillow._

"_I have one last request," said the frog._

_ The princess groaned. "What is it this time? You want me to kiss you, so you'll transform into a prince?"_

_ The wizard was actually going to ask if she could get him a bottle of wine and a good book; her idea was better._

"_It's like you read my mind."_

_ The frog pursed his lips, and the princess looked repulsed._

"_There's a word for this, you know," the princess said as she took the frog in her hands. "It's __bestiality."_

_ She planted a wet one on the frogs lips, and the wizard quickly covered the room in smoke. When it disappeared, the wizard was standing in front of the princess, the frog nowhere to be seen._

"_You've saved me," the wizard cried, wrapping his arms around the princess. "If it wasn't for your amazing beauty and intelligence, I would still be a..."_

"_Don't be such a suck-up," the princess grumbled, sitting back onto her bed. "Everyone does it. It's bloody annoying."_

_ The wizard, thoroughly confused, sat on the bed beside her._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well, everyone's always treated me like I'm an idiot. I'm not. Just because I care about the way I look, doesn't mean I'm stupid. Everyone was mean to me, until I started acting stupid. It became a habit, and it felt good to have everyone compliment me instead of bitch and be jealous."_

"_Well, if it makes you feel better, I'm not really a prince," said the wizard. He then went on to explain the entire story to her, and when the princess laughed, he got a tingly feeling in the pit of his stomach._

"_Honestly," he finished, "I thought you were a _complete_ dunderhead."_

"_Not my nail!" she joked._

_ They fell into a comfortable silence._

"_I think I like you the best," she said to the wizard. _

_ He smiled._

"_I like you the best too. I'd ask you to get married, but that seems a little forward. Would you like to get a coffee with me one day?"_

_ The princess grinned._

"_Love to."_

"That's my favourite story ever," Ginny mumbled.

"I know," I agreed. "The wizard is such a babe... in theory."

Ginny laughed tiredly.

"Night Gin," I muttered, before falling asleep.

My dreams were plagued with frogs, all chasing after me, screaming at me to kiss them. They were attacking me with their lips.

"Get away from me!"

** Did you like my version of 'The Princess and the Frog'? I thought it was funny, but maybe I'm biased cause I wrote it...**

** This is the second longest chapter so far... I used to write like, 5000 words per chapter, but it's too hard to write crap for that long, so my goal is to get around 2000. This is 3177 (don't ya just _love_ word count?).**

** As always, review. Please. Because, you guys are awesome, and I want to hear from you. It doesn't actually have to be about the story. I just don't have a life, and like to have friends from different countries (not saying that, if you're from Australia, you can't review, cause you totally can... AUSSIE, AUSSIE, AUSSIE... I've seriously never gotten that. We already _know_ that we're Australian. You don't have to yell it in our ears! (and if you don't like Australian's, know that I am part Irish, which and I want to move to Peru... or some other awesome place. Like England, so I can stalk Tom Felton! (Does he even live in England?...)))**

** * cough cough ***

** Ignore me. Everyone else does :D**

**~ G.**


	4. Return To Hogwarts

_**Chapter **_**Four**:** Return to Hogwarts**

"Hurry up!" Molly screeched up the stairs. "We're going to be late!"

Everyone had been in a panic that morning. The careful preparations that had been made the night before had sounded good at the time; but then you remembered everything you'd forgotten, and had to _totally_ repack your trunk. Needless to say, by the time we were all in the car and ready to go, Molly was having a fit.

"If we're late, you lot are just going to have to _walk_ to school!"

"Do you even know where Hogwarts _is_?" I whispered into George's ear. He grinned, but didn't make a sound; he was scared of irritating Molly further, not that I blamed him. She was a scary woman to be around at times.

We got to the train with five minutes to spare, and after hasty goodbyes, we parted to find somewhere to sit. Fred, George and I spotted another of our friends – Lee Jordan – and made our way over to him. He was alone in a compartment, but not bored. He held in is hands a portable gaming device; a Muggle invention. He didn't spare us a glance as we opened the door, but he said hi.

"What are you doing Lee?" Fred asked.

"Yeah. What _is_ that?"

Lee tried to explain the workings of the Muggle device. Already knowing exactly what it was – I owned one – I drowned their conversation out, and returned my attentions to something that was far more pressing.

Cedric Diggory. Well, not _Cedric_, exactly. Or maybe it was Cedric. Maybe it was _me_. What's going on?

Lee left the compartment; he had a date.

"Guys," I said slowly. The twins both turned to me, and I sighed. "I have something to tell you."

I told them that somehow, Cedric and I could speak to each other telepathically. And what had happened with the Death Eaters.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" George asked, but not in a snappish way. Neither were offended that I had kept this from them, and I was more than grateful for that. Rather, they were worried about me. That guy was a Death Eater, but he had _burned_, right in front of us. The horrible taste it left in my mouth... it felt familiar.

Fred and George had their own theories.

"Were you bit by any sort of weird, glowing insect?"

"Fall into a vat of toxic waste?"

Of course, none of their ideas felt _right_. And I think I'd remember if I fell in a heap of bright green goop.

When Hogsmeade Station was in sight, we pulled our robes on over our casual clothes. My cloak was packed away somewhere in the bottom of my trunk, and I had no desire to pull everything out in front of Fred and George. I had bras in there!

We got off the train and jumped inside a carriage. For as long as I've been at Hogwarts, I've been able to see the Thestrals that pull them up to school. When at first no one else could see them, I thought I was going crazy. Professor Dumbledore quickly set me straight, and the fact that he could see them too was a comfort.

As always, the Sorting took too long. By the time all the first years were seated, my stomach was grumbling loudly.

"Tuck in," said Professor Dumbledore, and I would have cheered – if I wasn't too busy stuffing my face with roast pumpkin.

By the time everyone had scraped their plates clean, there were the usual grumbles and yawns of students who wanted nothing more than to walk to their dorms and fall asleep – I was one of them – but Dumbledore had a few words to say before we could do so.

"There is to be no Qudditch tournament this year."

There were angry yells of protest, but Dumbledore held up a hand.

"This is due to the other school activity we have planned. I think you shall all be quite excited about. I am pleased to tell you, that this year, Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard Cup."

"I'm going for it!" Fred said excitedly, and most of the students agreed with him. I looked around the hall, and I swear I couldn't see a single face that wasn't imagining themselves as Triwizard champion.

When Dumbledore mentioned the age limit – no student under the age of seventeen was allowed to enter the tournament – the sheer volume of protest was more than enough for me to wish I was temporarily deaf; at least in one ear.

Finally, Dumbledore bid us adieu, and the students poured out of their seats. I was following Fred and George out of the room, when I froze.

Did you still want to speak with Dumbledore? A voice spoke.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. And here _I_ was, trying to make myself believe it was all a dream.

_Yeah. I forgot. Sorry._

"I have to meet up with Diggory," I murmured to Fred. He raised an eyebrow.

"_Why_?"

"We wanted to talk to Dumbledore about... whatever the hell's going on."

They both nodded.

"We'll see you tomorrow then?" George asked. I nodded, and hugged them both tightly.

"Wish me luck." I smiled, but I think they knew I was faking.

I spotted Cedric through the crowd, and made my way over to him.

"Um... hi," I greeted him with a little wave.

He smiled.

"You look so nervous. Relax."

He patted my shoulder, before walking towards Professor Dumbledore.

"Professor?" he called out.

When Dumbledore looked at us, it was as if he was expecting us. Which he probably was. The man is brilliant, after all.

"Cedric, Andrea. Shall we take this conversation up to my office?"

We nodded, and followed the elderly man to the gargoyle that guarded his rooms. He muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, 'lollipop' before the staircase revealed itself.

When in his office, Dumbledore conjured two chairs, and gestured for us to sit down.

"You see professor," Cedric began. "Over the holidays, Andrea and I have been going through certain... changes."

"And he doesn't mean puberty," I interjected.

Dumbledore smiled, and looked at us over the rims of his glasses.

"Frankly, I've been meaning to have this discussion with the two of you ever since you were accepted into Hogwarts."

Cedric and I shared a nervous look.

"You both are of the few that remain of the Ignacius."

My heart leapt at the word, but my mind didn't recognize the sound.

"The Ignacius?" Cedric asked.

"Indeed. A powerful race, and all too rare, ever since the days of Voldemort."

Cedric's fingers twitched at the name, and I blinked hard. Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself, and I desperately didn't want to fear him.

"The Ignacius have the ability to manipulate fire at will. They were masters of the mind, and could read others thoughts. When they reach a certain level of competence, they develop wings."

My mind was racing. It was all too sudden, and far too much. I ran a hand through my hair.

"If you wish, I know of someone who may be interested in training the two of you. Teaching you more about your history and powers."

I saw Cedric nod eagerly, but I couldn't agree. I didn't want this... I wanted to be normal. Not _special_. Not _different_. There was too much being said, and I needed time.

I stood up from my chair, and smiled at Dumbledore. Personally, I thought I was being brave, pretending like I didn't care.

"Thank you, professor. For telling us. If you'll excuse me, it's been a long day..."

"If you're sure."

I nodded.

"I'm sure."

I walked hurriedly out of his office, and when the gargoyle was out of sight, I threw myself into the first empty broom closet I could find.

I rested my forehead against the cold wood, and took a few deep breaths.

"Calm down, Andy," I whispered. "You've dealt with more shocking news before. Breathe."

I sat on the ground, and brought my knees to my chest. Wrapping my arms round my legs, I couldn't help but laugh at the farfetchedness of the situation. The unlikelihood.

The door opened, and I winced at the sudden light. Cedric sat down beside me.

"Are you... OK?" he asked.

My head fell to my knees.

"Possibly," I mumbled. "This is... it's _weird_ stuff. And Dumbledore kept it from us!" I looked at Cedric. "Should he be allowed to do that? It's not like it's got anything to do with him."

"Maybe he didn't think that we'd ever _need_ to know."

I shook my head.

"Maybe he's just a bitch."

Cedric rolled his eyes and stood up. "C'mon," he said, reaching out a hand. He helped me up, and I hugged him.

"Least I've got you here to annoy through all this," I muttered into his shoulder. He chuckled, and patted my back slightly awkwardly.

I was hit with the sudden realization that I was hugging Cedric Diggory in a broom closet, and blushed. I stepped away from him and started walking down the hall.

"See ya tomorrow, Cedric," I called over my shoulder.

"Bye..." he waved at my retreating form.

The following day, the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arrived. The students from Beauxbatons (contrary to popular belief, there is in fact, both females and males from both schools, though it is commonly believed Beauxbatons is an all girls institute, and Durmstrang all boys) were dressed in flimsy, blue silks, and they looked freezing as they stepped out of their carriage. This added to my suspicion that their school was in the warmer area of Europe.

The Durmstrangs wore bulky, fur-lined coats, and warm looking beanies. All in all, they looked far more comfortable in the drafty Hogwarts castle than the Beauxbatons.

Knowing more about Victor Krum than healthy, I was one of the few that _wasn't_ surprised when they saw him step into the castle. I didn't think that he would try out for the Triwizard tournament; if he got injured, his Qudditch career would be over.

A few of the new students smiled at me as they walked past – boys! – and I ducked my head and blushed. I had had two dates in my time at Hogwarts, and both of them were chased off by Fred and George. I loved them, but they could be bloody overprotective! Once these new students realized this, my chances of ever having a boyfriend would be back to zero.

I wanted my chances to be a _little_ higher.

That's not asking for too much, I don't think. Someone to hold the door open for me? Or at the least, not slam it in my face; you'd be surprised how often that has happened.

Stupid boys... why don't they like me?


	5. Another Chapter

_**Chapter **_**Six****: **

_ Looking straight at me, Tom smirked, his purple eyes twinkling._

"_Ho. Ly. Fuck."_

"You... you... you were _following_ me!" I accused him.

Tom shrugged his shoulders modestly.

"Yeah. I suppose I was."

Cedric looked confused; in an incredibly adorable way. Did I seriously just call Cedric Diggory _adorable_? I mean, a _babe_, sure. Anyone with eyes can see that, but adorable?...

"How do you know he was following you?" Cedric asked me. I shook my head and returned to the situation at hand.

"Because. I've seen his eyes. Once back at the Burrow, and then here at school."

"That's a little... _stalkerish_ ain't it?" Cedric asked.

Tom smirked, and held his forefinger and thumb close together.

"Just a tad."

"I'm sure Tom had more than enough reason," Dumbledore assured us. I rolled my eyes. I doubted it. "But, onto other news. There have been several complaints about the way Alastor teaches his class. As a cover for why he will be around the school, Tom has agreed to teach a secondary Defence Against the Dark Arts class, as well as teaching the both of you."

Cedric nodded. I scowled. I didn't like the idea of seeing more of Tom than I had to.

"You shall both attend Tom's DADA class," Dumbledore added.

I bit the inside of my mouth to keep from protesting. The last thing I wanted was to make a scene... OK, that's _exactly_ what I wanted to do, but that didn't mean I was going to start it myself. White always moves first – and then we play.

"When are we going to start the lessons?" Cedric asked Tom.

"Well, when do you want them to start?" Tom replied.

"As soon as –"

I poked Cedric in the side.

"Saturday," I interjected. "Saturday would be good."

Tom gazed at me curiously, but didn't mention my obvious lack of enthusiasm.

"Meet me at nine o'clock. The Room of Requirement."

I nodded.

"The Room of Requirement?" Cedric asked.

"I'll show you where it is," I said to him, my eyes still locked with Tom's. I wondered if his eyes were actually purple, or if he'd used a spell.

Cedric nodded.

"If you don't mind, professor," Tom said to Dumbledore, breaking our eye contact. "I'm going to go to my room."

"Of course, of course," Dumbledore said, standing up and moving out from behind his desk. I tittered. Dumbledore's not behind his desk!

The three men looked at me funnily, but chose to ignore whatever it was I was doing. Can't say that I blame them.

Dumbledore left the room with Tom close behind him. I turned to Cedric.

"He's weird. I don't like him," I said.

"I agree that he's weird, but... I like him. I think he'll be a good teacher. Why did you not want the lesson yet?"

I shrugged.

"I've got a whole heap of homework. I don't want to fall behind."

Cedric raised an eyebrow. He didn't believe me; I wasn't very convincing.

"Let's go to the Great Hall," he suggested. "Dinner will be soon."

He was right; of course. A mere five minutes after we arrived, students burst into the room, excitement etched on all their faces.

Fred and George saw me and made their way over. Cedric left to join his friends. I want to meet his friends...

"What did Dumbledore want you for?" Fred asked.

"You know that whole thingy with me and Diggory?" I replied.

They nodded.

"Turns out I'm some sort of Ignacius person. Dumbledore hired some guy to teach us about our powers, but the guy's name is Tom, and he was stalking me."

They looked confused... then understanding... then annoyed.

"This guy just randomly decided to _stalk_ you?" George growled.

"What's his deal?" Fred agreed. "We should hit him."

"He saved me at the World Cup, and knew what I was," I protested. I felt the need to protect Tom. Most likely for the same reason I felt the need to protect Cedric; we were one of a kind. "He didn't just randomly go, 'oh yeah, she's hot. I might just follow her'."

The twins still looked doubtful, but didn't say any more about the subject. We sat down, and finished eating our dinner.

"They're announcing the champions," George said through a mouthful of pudding. It didn't sound as legible as all that, but Fred and I could both understand him.

"Now?" Fred asked.

George shrugged. "After."

Everyone hastily finished their food after that announcement, and soon the food disappeared. The Goblet of Fire was brought out, and everyone looked towards Dumbledore anxiously.

I didn't have to know what everyone was thinking to know that they all hoped – by some unknown miracle – that the champion would be them. Even the first years seemed desperate. Looking over at the Hufflepuff table, Cedric was surrounded by his friends. They were all smiling encouragingly, and Cedric looked like he was enjoying the attention.

The Goblet spurt out a blackened piece of parchment. Dumbledore caught it, and moved it close to his eyes so he could read the name clearer.

"The Durmstrang champion... is Victor Krum!" he announced. Even though we were all from Hogwarts, there was a loud cheer as Krum made his way into a room I had never noticed before. I would have _sworn_ that the door had never been there.

"The champion for Beauxbatons... is Fleur Delacore!" Dumbledore said a few moments later as another piece of parchment appeared.

There was a hush over the room as everyone held their breath. The Hogwarts champion would be next...

"The third and final champion, for Hogwarts, is... Cedric Diggory!"

Cedric let out a breath, and grinned. His friends were all hugging him and patting him on the back as he followed both Fleur and Krum's footsteps.

Dumbledore had just started a speech about inter-school unity, when another piece of parchment appeared.

"Harry Potter..." Dumbledore muttered. "Harry Potter?"

The room was silent, but this time not from anticipation. There had never been a fourth Triwizard champion. There were cries and outbursts from all corners of the room as Harry cautiously made his way to Dumbledore. Dumbledore gestured for him to follow the other champions.

"Everyone, please return to your dormitories," Dumbledore said as the rest of the teachers rushed after him; he was going to talk to Harry.

"Ron, you know Harry would never put his own name in the Goblet."

I turned around to see Hermione with an arm on Ron's shoulders. Ron looked... betrayed.

"Looks like he bloody well did," Ron muttered darkly. He shrugged Hermione off and stormed to the Gryffindor tower.

Hermione saw me.

"He thinks that Harry did this," she shook her head sadly.

"You don't think he did?"

"No. Harry can be an idiot – he _is_ a boy after all – but he's not stupid. Besides, to trick the Goblet of Fire into thinking there is _four_ competing schools... it would require powerful dark magic. Well beyond Harry's capabilities."

I smiled.

"Ron will come around. When he stops being a prat."

"So, never?" Hermione joked.

I laughed and walked with her to the Gryffindor tower.

Angelina and Katie were discussing the nights events; just like every other person in the school no doubt was. For such a prestigious school, the students of Hogwarts gossip more than fifty year old women with no lives; AKA a _lot_.

"I'm not surprised Cedric's champion," Katie was saying. "I mean, he's just so... you know?"

Angelina nodded.

"I _know_. And he has the cutest bu –"

"I _am_ in the room, you guys," I smiled at them. "You don't have to talk about boy's butts in front of me."

"What makes you think we were talking about his _butt_?" Katie giggled.

I could feel my eyebrows furrowing.

"What _else_ would you be talking about. His pet bunny?"

They were silent, before we all burst into laughter.

"Night you guys," I said once I was ready for bed.

They returned the salutation, and I crawled underneath the covers. Casting a quick silencing charm so I wouldn't hear their gossiping, I settled down for a well deserved sleep.

That night, I dreamed of the eyes. Only, now I had a face and a body to go with them. In my dream, Tom was teaching me how to fly; I didn't have my wings.

He took me up to the top of the astronomy tower and told me to jump off. When I wouldn't, he pushed me.

I fell, but before I hit the ground, my wings suddenly appeared and I was soaring. Tom was beside me, laughing his head off. I looked around for Cedric, but he was nowhere to be seen.

When I woke up, I was half hanging out the window. I yelped and jumped back.

Panting heavily, I rubbed my eyes and sat down. I never sleep-walked. Never. I wasn't like...

Shaking my head, I grabbed my things and went to have a shower.

Feeling refreshed, almost all memory of the dream had slipped from my mind. When I returned to the dorm, Katie and Angelina were half ready, and I smiled as I greeted them.

They were – of course – surprised to see me already awake.

"Is everything OK?" Katie asked concernedly.

"Why wouldn't it be?" I replied with a good natured grin.

They both rolled their eyes and didn't dignify me with an answer. I honestly had no clue what they were on about.

"I saw you talking to Cedric yesterday," Angelina smirked. "There wouldn't be anything going on there, would it?"

My eyes widened. She couldn't know about... _oh_. She meant kissing.

"No. Am I not allowed to be friends with attractive boys?" I grinned. "We just talked. No big dealio."

"Dealio?" Katie giggled. "What are you, fifty?"

I smacked her on the arm.

"I started counting backwards when I hit forty. I'm only sixteen; don't make me go all crazy white chick on you."

She raised her hands in a gesture of peace.

"Calm down, dude."

"Let's go get breakfast!" Angelina exclaimed, grabbing us both by the arms and dragging us downstairs.


End file.
